Kani Allen
Main Plot Role After the Order of the Phoenix's re-formation, Kani was the first person that it set about recruiting. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix Kani is involved in the fight against the Order of the Dragon, and the fight, whether she knows it or not yet, against the dark creatues of the wizarding world. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Character's Full Name: Kani Mahina (Makaiau) Allen Nickname: ''' Snoopy, Punisher '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Hawaiian for her entire name. Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Kani: Her first name means 'sound' which really fits because she's quite a loud person and isn't shy about that. Mahina: Means moon or moonlight in Hawaii Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): She was given her first name because I wanted to have something different and exotic along with the fact that I wanted to go along with her plot. For her middle name it is the same reason, it goes with her plot. I wanted to see if people could figure out connections with her plot. Does the character like their name? Yes very much so. Eye Color: Dark brown Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Usually wears medium length but recently its been cropped very short. Build & Body Type: Long and lithe. She is tall for a woman of her stature. Skin Tone: Somewhat tanned year round Height: 5''11 Weight: 120lbs Birthday: September 30th Astrological Sign: Libra Place of Birth: Lanai, Hawaii Places the Character has lived: Hawaii/London, England Current residence: Hogsmeade Number 8 Nationality: Hawaiian/American Native Language(s): Hawaiian Accent Present? If so what accent?: American Pets: Her Great Dane Zeus his color is all black. Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Ivy with phoenix feather-11 1/2 inches Blood Status: Half-Blood Social Class: Middle-Class Special Talents/Skills: She’s excellent when it comes to speaking her mind; she knows what to say and usually gets what she wants. She can take care of herself in tough situations especially if it’s a brawl between words.She’s an excellent when it comes to Quidditch, and is a hard worker, so knows how to get things done right.She can easily annoy just about anyone through her letters. Mannerisms or Habits: Has a habbit to defend herself even if the situation doesn’t really require defending.When she gets annoyed, and aggravated she’ll put her hand on her hands on her hips and tilt them to one side, if she’s really annoyed she’ll glare at you.She also holds a grudge for a long long time. And has a hard time forgiving someone, but will forgive if you hadn’t upset her too much. Is very protective of her friends and family Childhood Background Mother: Marissa Ann ( Lanchester) Makaiau- Before Kani went to Hogwarts these two got along fairly well. But ever since Kani accepted her letter to Hogwarts, the woman has been nothing but mean to Kani and wishes for her daughter to be a normal person, like her. Other than the fact that Kani’s mother is sometimes mean to her, the woman has a soft side to her and very kind. But has a temper that even rivals Kani’s. Its temper that she gets’s it from her mother. Her mother was also born in Hawaii and a full Hawaiian, but is a muggleborn, and is also a lesbian. Father: Lee Makaiau- Is a full blooded wizard as well as Hawaiian, her father worked as a the ministry at the Wizengamot office. Her father is her hero and would do anything to help him. In her third year, her father had been bitten by a werewolf, thus quitting his job at the end of her fifth year. He is a firm and loving parent to Kani and wishes only the best for her. He was a Gryffindor throughout his Hogwarts career but was disappointed in Kani that she didn’t make it in his old house. Siblings: Keoni Makaiau- Is her only sibling and her oldest brother. When they were younger, Keoni would pick on her and Kani would hate him for that, now that he is out of the house and married, and with his own son, the two have become closer then ever. She looks up to Keoni. The man has a wild and easy going personality. Keoni never accepted his letters to Hogwarts because his mother forbade him to, and nearly succeeded in having Kani do the same. Other Relatives? Castiel Makaiau- Is her nephew. She dotes on the little boy, and hopes that one day he would go to Hogwarts like she had did and ignore her mother’s wishes. Patricia (Archer) Makaiau- is half Hawaiian and half Japanese. Kani doesn’t like her but the woman is nice and that’s all that matters to her. The two don’t always see eye to eye, but when Kani needs something from her, she’s always there for her, even when she doesn’t want her to be. Childhood Friends: Helen Keller: This girl was her best friend till she moved when Kani was eight years old, then when she went to Hogwarts and entered in as a Slytherin, Kani instantly became friends with a young girl named Eileen Alcott. Then had been friends for such a long time that Kani has no idea how many years it has been. They were maid of honors at each other's weddings as well, that's how good of friends they have been. Relationship with Family Members: The general atmosphere is good right now, but at the moment there have been some ups and downs with her and her mother, to which they don’t get along. Best Memory of Family: Her best memory about her family was when her mother and father would read to her and brother before going to bed when she was around eight years old. They kept this up until Kani went to Hogwarts. Worst Memory of Family: She has many bad memories, but the worst of them was when her parents divorced and her mother wanting her to be a muggle, just like her. The second worst memory was when she found out her father was a werewolf. Family Quirks or Secrets: Kani's father is a werewolf and is shamefull of it. Kani's mother hates magic has hated for a long time and never wanted her children to attend magic school because it was too dangerous. Important Experiences/Injuries: She became a member of the Order of the Phoenix Places Visited as a Child: Enemies: Adam Vanderslot, she had been enemies with him since day one of entering the school.. Hometown Atmosphere: Her hometown was the best and she loved it there. Childhood Room Appearance: She had a surfer room. Waves were on the edges of the wall and the color of her room was yello and blue two of her favorite colors other than green. Schooling House: Slytherin Current Year Level (If Student): Adult Favorite Class & Why: Potions: Because mixing chemicals and seeing what the outcomes can be. Care of Magical Creatures: She loves working with not only animals, but with people too and has always like animals since she was a little girl. Least Favorite & Why Class: Muggle Studies: Feels like she knows everything about them. Clubs? None Quidditch? Played Beater on the Slytherin team for a number of years. Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: E Muggle Studies: A Care of Magical Creatures: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: A NEWT Scores by Class: Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: O Muggle Studies: A Care of Magical Creatures: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: E Ancient Ruines: A Personality During School: She was a tough person and felt like everyone was out to get her, she believed what she thought and generally acted on it. She liked to yell a lot and cause some fights. Favorite Professor & Why: My favorites are the ones that are basically dead by now or have moved and I have simply forgotten. Least Favorite Professor & Why:'''Same answer as above '''Significant experiences during school: Became a beater on the Slytherin team (her dream goal during Hogwarts), was horrified to hear the news of her father's Lycanthropy. Stood up against two boys who were being mean to her best friend Eileen Alcott. Best memory from school: '''Became a beater and won the house cup for her team. '''Worst memory from school: Hearing the news about her father being a werewolf. Couldn't handle it. Favorite place in the castle: '''The dungeons and the Room of Requirement '''Favorite place outside the castle: The Quidditch Pitch Favorite place in Hogsmeade: Honeydukes Least favorite place in the castle: Library Least favorite place outside the castle: The grounds Least favorite place in Hogsmeade The Train Station Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? Dragon Year 5 Honeymoon Location (If taken): Cruise Ship Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? None as of Yet Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Micah James Allen Length of Relationship: Been married for 3 interesting years. How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? By force from the governors. She wasn't happy at first. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Her wedding Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: When Micah was attacked by dragons. She thought she was going to lose another family member and her husband/friend. She hated feeling helpless. Enemies: Order of the Dragon, dragons, sometimes herself. Career Career: Co-Head of Spirit Handler Job Description: Helping spirits transgress to the after life. Job Satisfaction: At first she hated her job, but then she grew to love it as she liked to have challenges and working with people even though they are dead. Coworkers: Abigail Warren Relationship with Coworkers: Good friends and is her second in command (at least she thinks so) and co-head as well. Income Level: Quite a lot...? Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? She is dependent on her job's income. Previous Careers: Hogwarts. Dream Job: Was either Spirit Handling or Medical Researcher Will they get it? Why or why not? Yup, I have a feeling. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Becoming head of her department. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Um not being able to get certain spirits to the other side... Memorable Quotes “Yes Micah, you’ve figured it out, I’m pregnant.” She told him as she frowned at him, however her eyes told him otherwise as they were dancing with mirth. “And not only that,” she said in dead pan serious tone, “it’s not yours its Alex’s and it’ll be one hell of an ugly baby.” This was mean, but she couldn’t help it he did after ask for it. ~ from Getting to the bottom of things (Hogsmeade: the outskirts) “I haven’t seen her in a couple of years and have no idea what to get her,” she admitted with a small sigh, and then out of the blue chuckled at Riley’s statement on Yoga, “Oh yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you Riley me down on the floor doing leg warm ups and all doing leg stretches, does that seem to tickle your fancy?” she said sarcastically as she stared up at him, watching what he was doing, then out rightly snorted at the word ‘relaxing’ and couldn’t fathom why people wanted to put themselves in pain while stretching themselves in awkward positions. “Yeah,” she chuckled, “like I wanna do that! Considering I find stretching to be quite damn painful,” she said as she groaned, wondering when they were going to get the hell out of here. ~ from Elevator Funness (North America) “Any one up for ditching class today that happens to be Spirit Therapy 101? Because I for one would like my damn refund on account that this class is bogus and seriously needs a new professor, since the ones we have now suck ass.” She commented. ~ from MP ~ Ship of Ghosts "Sighing, she could hear him squeak out an apology and all she could do was roll her eyes as the bloody coward ran and hid under his damn desk. Not the smartest thing a man could do while in her presence because he was easy to catch and she wondered why on earth the head of the Obliviaters himself didn’t just apparate the hell out of here? It was what she would have done, was she that scary that she was able to paralyze a man into fear? If she was well damn, she was good then go her! Maybe she could train him after all."- from "What a Nightmare!" "Blinking rapidly up at the man in front of her who was desperately trying to get her to wake up, she said, “You have beautiful eyes you know that?” She shook her head, and then suddenly felt woozy, “Am I dead?” She must be if she was starting to compliment the man’s eyes. Considering how much she was bitching at him earlier for getting them lost. If she wasn’t dead, she could always kill him later, it was his fault anyways."- from "MP- Swartzwald- Southwest Germany" "“They’re bastards is what they are, I honestly don’t get why they think they have the right to hurt innocent people. I think they should rot in hell for all I care, especially considering to what they had done to that poor village. Merlin Riley, people were killed, that wasn’t necessary. Hell, Micah was almost killed! I don’t want to feel scared like that anymore, I want to be there to protect those when I can."- from "MP- The Bermuda Triangle- Missed Mark" Friends & Relationships Riley Anderson: Kani's known Riley since her fifth year of Hogwarts and have remained friends with by considering the man family. Riley is like an older brother to her and loves getting every chance to tease the man as much as possible, because its just so much fun. Derrick Halliwell: Possibly the strangest relationship she has with her friends. These two started off strangely but oddly enough have become friends since their first adventure up in Germany while retrieving the Reaper's Book. Emma Hope: Kani had been friends with Emma since th Auction date and considers her one of her closests friends to this day. She trusts her completly. Abigail Warren: her co-worker an friend.